kndfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The K-Civil War
The War Of Confusion (December 01, 1991- December 06, 2002) Began In December 01, after a squadron of 3 KTD G.l.i.d.e.r. class bicycle planes attacked a M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. over New York City, It declared a war between the Young Organization of Kids Known as the Kids Next Door and the Old Organization Kid Titans of Demoral. From there on the war was taking place world wide between the Kids Next Door and the Kid Titans of Demoral. The Kid Titans of Demoral appeared to have the upper hand in the war of confusion, but after the events of Los Angels California they were weakened. The war came to a turn when Kids Next Door Scientist including the capturing of KTD Designer Numbuh 4, began to develop weapons and vehicles as advanced as the Kid Titans of Demoral's. Than the war dragged into a problem for both sides. During the new Century Battles began to take place in space during the Battle Of Jupiter The Kids Next Door have weakened their forces after a failed Invasion to destroy the KTD Jupiter Bases, and The Invasion Of Saturn. Afterwords the War Came to the Kids Next Door Moon Base 1 right on their own door step. On November 1st 2000, The Kids Next Door lost their Moon Base To Operation ground bringing about a decisive blow, but recovered after 2 Years and launched an Operation of their own back at the Kids Ten Door, forcing the Old Organization to Crumble Apart On December 06, 2002 bringing about the End of the K-Civil War. Prelude To War 'Confusion Over New York' Opening Stages Operation H.A.I.L Operations In South Carolina Attack In Virgina Kids Next Door Attack On KTD Train War Expands Operation Star One Operation T.y.p.h.o.o.n. Battle Of Los Angels The Kids Danger Door are an entirely neutral Kids Organization that was secretly founded 3 years after the Kids Next Door and was stationed at Los Angela's California. It is not as powerful as the Kid Titans of Demoral or the Kids Next Door, but keeps on growing on it's numbers of Operations. When the Kids Civil War began In 1991 after Kids Ten Door G.l.i.d.e.r. class bicycle planes attacked a M.O.S.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O. over New York City. From there on the war was taking place world wide between the Kids Next Door and the Kid Titans of Demoral. However Number 99 discovered the Kids Danger Door Organization in the Early fall of 1996 and ordered an attack, thinking that they are allies with the Kids Next Door or far worst the adults. The KTD attacked the City of Los Angela's which lead to the first major street to street battle in the whole war. The Kids Danger Door was being pushed back all the way from the Downtown area towards the docks and were at the point of being annihilated until the Kids Next Door later arrived with a very powerful forces that it was so strong that the advancing KTD forces were forced to turn around, The Kids Next Door signed a treaty in order for them to leave peacefully without fighting their way out. 4 Days later the Kids Danger Door repopulated and continued to remain neutral until the end of the Kids War when the Kid Titans of Demoral Crumbled in 2002. Surprise Invasion of Kids Next Door Invasion Of Europe War's Final Years Battle Of Jupiter Numbuh 362 sent Numbuh 2 from the New Colonized Saturn Gas Giant and he reached Jupiter Undetected, following the chance of the discovery Of the Kid Titans of Demoral Jupiter Bases all 8 of them despite all of the major clouds of Gas. Numbuh 362 Saw To oversee the vital assault on the heart of the Kid Titans of Demoral, The Kids Next Door assault was primarily aimed at destroying the Kid Titans of Demoral's main Jupiter Bases all 8 of them. Numbuh 362 led the assault personally, with his brother Numbuh 274 , and crushed the Kid Titans of Demoral defenses. The Kids Next Door suffered A lot of Stunned Kids before the battle even begun. The Virgina Sector had attempted to make its way through the The Rock Formations of Jupiter's Gassy Rugged Surface in an attempt to impress Numbuh 362. Invasion Of Saturn Operation G.R.O.U.N.D Crumbling of the Kids Ten Door Two years after the destruction of the Kids Next Door Moon Base in the year 2000. The Kid Titans of Demoral finally returned home to their parents to live a normal kids life, but on the opening of 2002 during the night of a heavy storm the Kids Next Door launched a surprise Invasion of the whole Island of Manhattan codenamed Fortress New York at 8:00 Pm, by both sea and air. The Kids Next door Land Invasion smashed through the City walls entering queens and taking control of the area at about 8:20Pm. War tour the whole Island apart as Numbuh 274 ordered a blockade around the whole Island in order to keep the Kids Ten Door forces from escaping into New Jersey or the sea. The Kids Next door began to loot apartments as they captured one block at a time While until they reached Albany the center of the city in which the battle is most concentrated on. Numbuh's One through 5 in the Central Park Sector of the city has been ordered to hold the park at all cost, if the park should fall the Kids Ten Door lines will be flanked allowing the Kids Next Door to move around the defenses and strike the entire army from the rear. Hours has past while Numbuh 0 (Emanuel Medina) ordered defenses around the Central Park area stretching all the way to East Manhattan where Numbuh 4 (Norton Rivera) and 3 (Kuki Sanban) along with other operatives met the Kids Next door advance and managed to hold for a couple of ours, but after that the Kids Next Door began to receive Vehicle Support from both M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.S. and B.o.w.l.e.r.s. While the defenders only had one B.O.X.K.A.R.T. for support. After the line was too damaged Numbuh 4 ordered a fall back to the park where this time they had support from new and improved prototype Rail Guns that are firing from Liberty Island. With the help of the Rail Guns the Central Park sector managed to repel many Kids Next Door attacks, but during the sixth wave the Kids next door flanked around to the side and forced the defenders to abandon the position and back to the tree house. Thunder roared in the sky while the Kids Next door tried to flank around the Kid Titans of Demoral Defenses at Albany, but a counter attack from China Town, by Chinese Operatives saved the Kids Ten Door Line. Numbuh 274 than ordered a huge barrage by Kids Next Door cruisers surrounding the Island to strike at Albany with everything that they had. The Barrage lasted from 10:24 to 11:00 pm Numbuh 6 (Wallaby Beatles) along with Numbuh 5 (Nigel Uno) and a team of Demolition's Kids managed to pinpoint and destroy one of the Kids Next Door transmitter antenna's in KND controlled Brooklyn Sector from deep behind the Kids Next Door Lines putting an end to the strategic bombardment, but do to heavy stun kids it weakened the line. It was a quarter to dawn when the Albany line finally broke forcing the Kid Titans of Demoral to make their final stand at Pits burg Avenue about 13 miles north of the State Bridge. As the storm began to slowly die down while sensing a victory Numbuh 274 orders an attack from all direction's at Pits burg Avenue. It looked to be the end until finally at last reinforcements from both Europe and North Carolina smash the Kids Next Door forces at Brooklyn Sector retaking it. After one counter attack already the Kids Next Door began to lose half of New York City, than at last at 10:00 in the morning the Kids Next Door with drew out of New York City. Although New York City was saved Numbuh 99 ordered akll Kids Ten Door Operatives to give up for now she knew how far the Kids Next Door was willing too go. Numbuh 5 (Nigel Uno) signed the dissambolish form which crumble the Kid Titans of Demoral Organization on December 6th finally bringing peace between children, It was as well as the Day that Tom Warburton brought about the First Animated Cartoon Network Episode Kids Next Door Operation No P-in OOL. Aftermath 2002 the Kids Next Door along with the help of Tom Warburton began the Television Series Codename Kids Next Door staring old Kid Titans of Demoral and Kids Next Door Veterans. 'Kid Titans of Demoral...' * New Numbuh: 1 (Nigel Uno) Old Numbuh: 5 ''(Became Newly found Leader of the newly created Sector V...)'' * New Numbuh: 91 (Norton Rivera) Old Numbuh: 4 ''(Retired after the K-Civil War, at age 13...)'' * New Numbuh: 3 (Kuki Sanban) Old Numbuh: 3 (Became an official Medical Officer of Sector V...) * New Numbuh: 4 ('''Wallaby Beatles)' '''Old Numbuh: 6 '(Became Sector V's major Fists fighter...) 'Kids Next Door...' * Numbuh 2 (Hoagi B Gilligan Jr) * Numbuh 5 (Abigale Lincoln) Trivia